hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tealinia 93
Response Admittedly, you were right. I shouldn't have made a big deal about that right on the front page, or at least contacted you about it first. Also, thank you for cleaning up and organising the news section, it's a lot more clear and navigable now~ But despite that I agree with you on some things, I think you missed my point. I wasn't restricting freedoms at all, I just meant that people shouldn't edit and mess with a character that's not theirs. "I simply believe that you've misunderstood the point of a wiki site and just wish to better inform you on its purposes, which are not only to be informational, but to also be correctional on false information or grammatical mistakes." Going on that definition, the creator of the character would be the original source. Everything they write on their own page about the character and the headcanon surrounding it would be considered fact because it is theirs and of their own creative design. So if someone else comes in and decides to add in a relationship or a personality trait or anything that hasn't been approved by the creator- even if it isn't intended to cause offense, it would be considered false information. It would be vandalism. tl;dr This may be a free editing site but there's a point when you should keep your hands to yourself. Would it be right for me to go edit the wiki page about Elephants to say that they're all purple simply because I didn't think grey properly suited them? No, it wouldn't. LittleIreland 01:46, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Umm, hey this is the creator of Antarctica, someone keeps deleting the stuff on my page, let me assure you i want to keep Antarctica on this site, but i dont knwo who keeps deleting her info.. Character question I have a quick question: obviously there are some people who jump on the bandwagon a bit late in the game, like I did, and created our own characters without knowledge of this Wikia before hand. Is it okay if we post a page for a different character based off of the same country? Or is it strictly a one character per country deal? Ashton18 03:38, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Ashton18 Hello! I have a few things I would like to say and I would like your opinion on what to do about them (since you've pretty much become the admin): 1. I've seen that people have created pages of characters that have been mentioned in Hetalia or have been drawn by himaruya -san (such as Wales....and there's two of them on here...) 2. When you send a request to someone that has created a page about changing it because of an issue ( examples: too author opinionated, history is off, pairing with another character) and they do nothing about after a few weeks to months, what should happen? I asked someone (nicely) to edit their character page quite a while ago and I've now noticed that nothing on the character has been changed. ~ Kita On'nanoko New Wikia Administration Seeing as you're an active member here, I encourage you to include your input concerning the future administration of this wikia so it can be adopted. Thank you! LittleIreland 03:21, November 3, 2011 (UTC) admin rights Hi. Per LittleIreland's request, I have given you admin rights. Have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 00:57, November 12, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! >w< Hello! I was wondering if it was OK with you if a made a page for my OC, Brazil. Thanks :) XxSulivaxC 02:39, March 19, 2012 (UTC)XxSulivaxC Oops xD Oh sorry :) 17:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC)XxSulivaxC Editing Help? Tealinia 93, Ok, this is my first time making a wiki page, and I'm having a bit of trouble with the editing process. Can you please tell me how to put an image into an info box, and how to make the infobox show up? When I make an infobox, it just shows up as a little puzzle piece icon. How does everyone else make their infoboxes visible, and with pictures? Thanks in Advance, HetaPokeFanatic 03:18, April 8, 2012 (UTC)HetaPokeFanatic i also made a london page too Hijacked page I would like to report a page hijacking. User:Tokyo yang has edited my London page to fit with his/her assumptions of a London character, and he/she has gone so far as to change its name and claim to be its creator. If you can talk to him/her and tell him/her to undo her edits, I would very much appreciate it. Godfrey Raphael 11:03, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for dealing with the problem accordingly. I am indebted to you. Godfrey Raphael 10:38, May 23, 2012 (UTC) sorry ... im really sorry :c im not going to do it anymore also im sorry to . Godfrey Raphael too forgive me help um sorry but how do you make a wiki